Yaeger
| name = Hunter | kanji = 狩人 | romaji = Yaeger | primary ability = Magic Adaptation | located in = Ishgar }} Hunter (狩人 Yaeger) are a subspecies of demons that were created by the Legendary Demon Maeloc who used his Living Magic to create such creatures. Although in fact it's unknown why and how they were thought off, also why they were created. After its source cave was found by the Magic Council, the latter captured some of them in order to use them for experiments. Much later the Council would develop an Artificial type of Yaeger, which would be the Humanoid Type, contrary to the Monster Type. In the Council, they are domesticated and used to chase many criminals or dark mages along the Artificials. Yaegers can be implanted with different types of magic and lacrima. Anatomy Monster The Yaegers are very strange creatures so far as instead of arms, they have scythes used for dealing melee blows and have an type of gray colored skin. Yaegers are creatures of a highly toxic nature and have been categorized on the "Dangerous". Each Yaeger is classified under numerous different categories by the council. The Great Scale measures water displacement, toxicity and ambient radiation levels given off by their bodies. The fluid of a Yaeger is eternano-based, so they pretty much can vomit eternano. The bottom jaw is capable of splitting in two as noticed that they have many teeth. Their combat mode differs on the implanted lacrima and the sub-type. Humanoid All Humanoid Type are labeled by the letters of the alphabet and an "X", then a hyphen and a number, presumably indicating the order in which they were constructed. The label is printed on the right side of their necks. It's know that they were made by mage corpses. hey are composed of a metal even stronger than steel, whereas ordinary steel would have been cleaved in two. Humanoid Types can identify wanted mages or criminals on sight using a electronic scope, thus the red glow in the pupils of the eye lenses, that works at a significant distance. It not only lets them know the name of the person in front of them but also their bounty. Their main mode of combat differencies as depends on the implanted lacrima. The majority are implanted with an Lightning Magic Lacrima. Monster-Type C-Class= |-| B-Class= |-| A-Class= |-| S-Class= The Five Emperors: Humanoid-Type X-Alpha The first Yaeger of the humanoid type to be created and the only one so far, with the name of X-Alpha (Xアルファ), the first being know by Cyborg (サイボーグ Saibogu). This type is more proficent with Light Magic lacrima implanted on it as well as long-close combat, since it possesses good prowess and ranged attacks. With elemental lacrima implanted on him, he is capable of shooting the current element through holes at his hands, or even from his mouth, making him very good at long range combat, causing little explosions with his beams. He's also proficent at close range combat, being giant, and powerful, he can destroy threes with an single punch. Despite his size, he also has an good speed, being able to jump to high scales. Trivia *It should be noted that the models' names were given off by the Magic Council. Therefore it's unknown if they even had an original name scheme. *The classifications of the Monster Units were also given off by the Council. Category:DamonDraco Category:Race Category:Races Category:Demon Category:Non-Human Category:Magical creatures Category:Subspecies Category:Faction Category:Factions